Atropos
by Shade Eido
Summary: He wanted to reach out to her, but all he could manage were angry words and insults. Raksha/Tricia


Atropos

There were heartbeats, one pounding after another, starting to get faster. His hardened shell quaking with every heartbeat. She looked so kind, so tender. He didn't want her to see the bloodshed. No, he wanted to pull her close to him, to tell her quietly that he did care for her. Sadly enough, things weren't that simple. He had to play his part, designated to himself, by himself.

"Trish…" His voice wasn't loud enough to be heard.

_Oh, Trish, I want so bad to tell you. _

Through all his harsh, angry, words, Raksha wasn't completely bad.

_Perhaps I could've chosen another path?_

Too late for second guesses, he had something to do.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You should be asleep!"

Was that he all he could muster?

_Come on, Raksha, she's just a damn girl!_

"I happened to see a couple of mice sneak out of Mr. Vangogh's house. I haven't been sleeping well lately…"

_Little mice? Heh. Only Trish would come up with something like that… What am I talking about? Her name is Tricia! Not Trish! Damn Raksha, snap out of it… Trish hasn't been sleeping? Have I turned into such monster. Why do I feel as if Shauna had something to do with this? Had Shauna not killed Hawthorne, chances are Tricia would still be there but… That would also mean that Tricia may have fell victim to that bastard's deeds. I am a World Eater._

His movements, however, belied his thoughts; his swaying arms started to slow and he felt himself lurch forward a few steps. What was he going to say to her, now?

_Well, may as well speak my mind and find out what's going on in that head of hers…_

_If I can talk her out of being foolish, perhaps I can settle the score with Gig, Gamma, and Joules without having to worry about destroying anything else… What the hell am I saying? I want to destroy everything…_

"It's because of Shauna and Hawthorne, isn't it? You should just forget about that crap!"

_But if it weren't for Shauna…_

"Listen, I'm about to drench this place in blood. A rich girl like you doesn't belong here. So go away!

_Tricia. I really don't want to see you cry. Please go away, don't make me hurt you, too. I…_

"My, such consideration. Only Levin would care so much."

_But I'm not Levin! I'm… _

"Please, Levin. Can't you just stop this…this blockhead stuff?"

_A blockhead? No! No, I'm Raksha, damn it! I'm not Levin and I… I'm __**not **__a blockhead. _

The fiery World Eater was starting to get a bit huffy, his chest was heaving and his swaying hands were now shaking a bit.

"Call me whatever you want. I'm not nice, okay?"

He looked down at Tricia and then shot his gaze towards the Town of Thuris. He didn't sense life there, which was good because he was about to make a very important point using that town as an example. He concentrated and focused his energies to form a burst of energy in front of the Town of Thuris and then through it.

_That should prove my point. Tricia…? Are you… are you crying? No. She's not. She's just mad. Mad at me. Good, Tricia, be mad at me, hate me, but please don't cry…_

Raksha was pretty intuitive in that respect; Tricia was furious but she wasn't about to back down. Not yet. She walked up to him, she could feel the heat from his flames, the embers flittering around her body like nervous butterflies. Raksha looked down, shocked at her bold stance. He saw passion in her eyes, a fierce determination to keep him safe.

_Why would she want me to be safe? I eat souls, I shed blood, I cause pain and suffering! I'm not a nice…_

Then it started to dawn on him: Tricia still saw him as human. She wanted to protect the part in him that was still human-still Levin.

Raksha struggled to regain his composure and he glared down at Tricia, attempting to scare her away.

"Ha ha ha! See what happens? Some city just got blown away! Aren't you scared? Get out of here!"

Tricia stood her ground and continued to look up at him, her eyes softening a bit when she saw Raksha's faltering movements.

"I…I won't leave. I'm not afraid of you… Levin."

_Levin? __**Levin**__? I am not Levin! I'm Raksha, damn it. Why can't she get that through her thick ass skull? Damn it, Trish, stop being so… loving. No. No! I have to stand up, otherwise they're going to win and I'll be knocked down, again. I won't let it happen again, Drazil is not going to keep their reign very long. But…_

Raksha was beyond frustrated, now; no, he was flustered beyond belief. He was letting some… some _girl _dictate his actions…

_But she's no ordinary girl… For but a brief moment…_

The flames started to die down a bit.

_I want her to know that I truly do love her._

His eyes started to flicker a bit, his hands shaking, but no longer with hatred or excitement, but with nervousness.

"Grr… Dammit!"

So much for gracefulness.

_Good going, Raksha, you just succeeded at one of the most lame one liner in history. Trish. One more time. Look up at me._

Raksha was startled when he found her looking up at him, her eyes soft and kind.

_Trish, I can't say it out loud, but I do love you. If you understand me, nod. Please nod._

Deep within his shell, Raksha smiled when he saw her nod.

_Trish. I love you. A monster that has stained his hands with blood doesn't deserve your kindness. _

He shifted a portion of his soul and reached out an invisible hand, touching her face, She smiled as he caressed it.

_I love you. _

The hand started to lose its strength and started to fade, his caress loosening.

_No! Just awhile longer…_

Tricia reached her hand up and Raksha shuddered as her hand touched his.

_**I love you, too, Levin…**_

He lost control of his hand after that touch. It was jarring when his invisible hand snapped back into his body. But the touch… her voice… it was all he needed. That was all he ever wanted.

_Maybe, when this is all over, I will be reborn and I can touch her with hands not stained with blood. Perhaps I can even kiss her and whisper to her that I will always love her. Perhaps I can even lie next to her and smell her perfume. Maybe when this is over with… I can be Levin. _

"Ha ha. Lord Raksha, why are you having such trouble with these weaklings? I know I was told not to interfere, but you clearly need my help.

_Goddamn it, it's Dio… Bad timing, you pompous asshole…_

"The hell? Where's his voice coming from?" was Gig's ever intrusive question. Raksha was about to answer that question when the unexpected happened.

"Huh? What-? M-my body?" With that said, Tricia disappeared. The red headed World Eater beat him to his own disbelief.

_Son of a bitch! No! Damn you, Dio…"_

"Don't worry. I just moved her somewhere safe. You can summon her later. But we were at a stalemate there." Was the blond headed sorcerer's response.

_Well, at least she doesn't have to see what will transpire but still…_

"Was that really necessary? But thanks, I guess. Girls like that just get on my nerves! Now leave the rest to me! Here we go!"

This was the point of no return and all of the sudden Raksha wasn't sure he meant what he said. This was his destiny, though, this was his meaning… and Trish was his paradise waiting at the end of the massacre and the sorrow. His Heaven. He would see his blond haired angel, soon.

-Fin-


End file.
